Why Me?
by Anello di Tempesta
Summary: Ever since the whole school knew that Tsuna and his friends were related to the mafia, things started to go wrong. His guardians are being overly protective. It seems that a former rival family has returned. And love seems to be in the air for some.
1. The Start

A/N: HEY There! this is my first ever fic (and KHR fic) so you may feel free to critique it or simply review it. this is boyxboy. don't like don't read.

Summary: Ever since the whole school knew that Tsuna and his friends were related to the mafia, things started to go wrong. Students seem to stare at him more often. His guardians are being overly protective. And it seems that a former rival family has returned to get their revenge on Tsuna. All27 and an eventual _27. you decide (but no Ryohei, he's with Hana)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KHR...if I did there would be many yaoi pairings.

* * *

THE START

It's exactly 12 noon when the bell finally rang which indicated that it's time for lunch. Tsuna and the gang headed towards the roof to eat their bentos. While eating Tsuna is relieved to see his friends so carefree and happy. After winning the battle against Shimon a year ago things started to go back to normal. And by normal of course it's not your typical school days. NO OF COURSE NOT! By normal he meant more Spartan training from Reborn, more bullying and more disturbing stares. Well Tsuna doesn't really want to talk about those STARES. Because it could only be his imagination that some classmates are staring at him (or his ass). Yes, definitely his imagination. Well, moving on he still couldn't help but feel that something bigger is going to happen. Like Byakuran is suddenly back or something. That would be impossible.

"Nothing is impossible Dame-Tsuna" a child-like voice interrupted his thoughts and when he looked up. –WHACK- reborn just hit Tsuna with a leon mallet square on the face.

"OUCH! What the heck? Reborn! That hurt you know?" Tsuna shouted at the infant who just ignored him while rubbing his forehead. The others just laughed it off since they're pretty much used to the scene.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should know by now that those things that you're thinking could be possible. And you should always be prepared for the worst case scenario." The infant stated while lowering his fedora.

"Wha-? Mou, Reborn stop reading my mind. But how is that even possible? I mean Uni said that we'll go back to a peaceful past" Tsuna reasoned.

"Well Tsuna, tell me is fighting with the Shimon family peaceful, huh?" Reborn mocked.

After that statement everyone gained a depressed look. They remembered their painful things that happened to them. Yamamoto being sent to the hospital, Ryohei ending up in the Vindice Prison (but of course Tsuna saved him and the others) and Tsuna knowing that his dad killed Enma's family. They all suffered a great deal, but they managed to overcome that and that is why the Shimon and the Vongola family made an alliance because they managed to forget their differences and past that they managed to start their friendship from scratch. Which made them smile a bit, because right now Enma and his family are all back in Italy to strengthen their family and cleanse its name.

"That's all in the past now. Reborn-san but what are you talking about?" Gokudera said breaking the silence.

"Nevermind that. But I have a bad feeling about this. Now hurry up or you'll be late for your next class." Reborn said while lowering his fedora to cover his smirk.

"Well that was odd, hahaha" Yamamoto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Not really, this is Reborn so it is to be expected." Tsuna sighed.

"Well I think we should just hurry up for the next class, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko reminded them.

"Yeah, Sawada you should forget what he said, though I don't know what you people are talking about but the next subject is Math and Nezu-sensei might scream at us if we don't hurry." Hana chided. Hana had been joining them for these past few years since the Byakuran incident; she came to accept Tsuna as a good friend to Kyoko. And she has grown a crush on Ryohei, not that she would admit it but she's pretty sure that they know about it well except for Ryohei, of course.

=VONGOLASHIMONCAVALLONE=

Tsuna is really, really bored to death. He does not understand what the hell the teacher is talking about. From the corner of his eyes he can see Yamamoto dozing off, Gokudera texting and totally ignoring the teacher, while the girls were listening to Nezu-sensei intently. He decided to take a nap when-

"GET DOWN!" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera shouted at the whole class.

-BAM-

A huge explosion was heard throughout the whole school. And of course a certain someone was pissed.

-back to the classroom-

The windows were reduced to rubbles as dust scattered around the room. The whole class is panicking except for a few students who anticipated the explosion and were standing calmly waiting for the smoke to subside.

A soldier clad in a black uniform emerged followed by a few others and searched the room until he spotted a certain brunette.

"YOU! Vongola Decimo prepare to die."

* * *

A/N: *gets shot*

okay...so there you have it. I bet you already know who the rival family is.

sorry if there's no yaoi action here...well because its only the beginning...

you may suggest pairings if you want...but i may not put it here..if it does not bode well with me

please RxR


	2. They're Back

A/N: Thank you so much for the story alerts and faves. I really really appreciate it!

Thank you for the reviewers: Kerimo-Illusionist,doremishine itsuko(OMG, you managed to guess the enemy!cool~ sorry about the 0027 part but i promise enma will appear soon to make things interesting),Vongola Hime-sama, stormypeach1396(about your question..Anello means "ring" if I'm not mistaken...and about the picture i got it from google), kutiekat671(what do you mean by 27Ky?),Akatsuki ryuu948

disclaimer: sadly, I do not own KHR.

* * *

_Recap:_

_The windows were reduced to rubbles as dust scattered around the room. The whole class is panicking except for a few students who anticipated the explosion and were standing calmly waiting for the smoke to subside._

_A soldier clad in a black uniform emerged followed by a few others and searched the room until he spotted a certain brunette._

_"YOU! Vongola Decimo, prepare to die."_

* * *

**They're back**

The whole class cringed when they saw the soldier attack Dame-Tsuna. What even shocked them more is when they saw Tsuna, standing there, unfazed at the sudden attack while Gokudera and Yamamoto smirked. How come Dame-Tsuna is not scared? Why are they smirking? And what the hell does Vongola Decimo mean? Those questions kept repeating themselves inside the students' minds until-

-Crack-

Tsuna performed the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, which froze the attacker from his shoulder down to his feet. While Gokudera, used his flame arrow to dispose of the other soldiers and Yamamoto defeated another soldier, who planned to sneak up behind Tsuna using his Shigure Kintoki.

"What are you people doing_ here_?" Tsuna seethed. Never in their lives, did the class see the brunette get mad. And man, he looks pretty cool right now. They think that Tsuna should keep his calm demeanour like that because he looks pretty handsome. But if he stays like that, the whole class will miss the cute (uke) brunette. And since when did his eyes turn _orange?_ Aren't they supposed to be cute and big brown eyes full of innocence? And is that a _flame burning on his forehead_?

"We have come here to get our revenge on you. Since, because of you our lives were ruined. YOU RUINED OUR FAMILY!" The soldier accused Tsuna. The students gasped, how can a cute little bunny like Tsuna manage to destroy a family? That's absurd!

"You bastard! How can you accuse Juudaime something as ridiculous as that! You people decided that on yourselves." Gokudera screamed at the man while pointing his Flame arrow at them.

"Gokudera's right, you were the ones who betrayed your former families to join _him._" Yamamoto glared.

Gokudera is one thing, but even Yamamoto? Well because Gokudera is always shouting and mad at people except at Tsuna (and sometimes Yamamoto, though he does not want to admit it). But even Yamamoto seemed to be pissed off right now. What the hell is happening!

Tsuna was about to say something when he felt yet another murderous aura near him, though it seemed familiar at the same time.

"You herbivores. I will bite you to death for destroying _my property._" Hibari seethed.

You can clearly see that he is extremely pissed off right now. Not only did the damned herbivore destroy the classroom but he also dared to hurt _his herbivore_. Of course he wouldn't dare say that out loud...yet.

"Oh. Hibari, your here!"

"Tch. Bastard, took you long enough."

'EH! WHY IS HIBARI-SAN JOINING IN THE FRAY AS WELL?' The whole class thought, they really need some explanation. NOW.

"Wa-wait, e-everyone please c-calm d-down. Don't fight!" Tsuna pleaded. Cue: puppy-dog eyes. Everyone inside the room blushed. Does Tsuna even know how dangerous his actions are? Well, maybe not. Every guy inside the room felt their pants tighten (yes, even the soldier. What a pedo)and the girls almost fainted, if it wasn't for the fact that they're being attacked, when the brunette blushed tomato red when he felt the stares coming from his schoolmates. He's just too cute.

"HIIEEE! Please stop staring at me, uhmmm we-we have a problem here." The brunette shouted as he pointed to the soldier just to revert their eyes off him.

But when their eyes turned to the mysterious man, they were astounded to see that another man clad in white is trying to free him, even though he can't melt the ice he managed to carry the other as he jumped down and ran towards the black van, heading off somewhere.

"Those bastards, how dare they run away from us! Tch. Cowards" Gokudera spat.

"Maa, maa Gokudera at least nobody's hurt right?" Yamamoto said, as he slung his arm over the 3/4italian's shoulder. Gokudera yelled at him to not to touch him with a blush tainting his cheeks while the baseball star laughed it off saying that he's cute which angered the bomber more.

"KYOKUGEN! SAWADA, what happened here?" another voice boomed, startling the whole class.

"Turf-head! Stop screaming, well obviously there was a fight ." Gokudera said, annoyed.

"Octopus-head, I can see that! I'm not an idiot you know?" Ryohei argued.

'Then why the fuck did you ask?' everyone thought.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ASK?" Gokudera seethed. His irritation is building up. And so is someone else's.

"By the way who were the attackers this time?" Ryohei inquired, this time he's serious. If you squint your eyes around the students crowding at the corner you can clearly see Hana Kurokawa blushing because his best friend's brother is acting so mature. While Kyoko can't help but giggle at her best friend's antics she also thought about how cool Tsuna looked, even if she already saw him in his HDWM.

"It's the Millefiore family." Tsuna said seriously.

'WHAT?'

* * *

A/N: oh BTW i posted a poll for the eventual pairing of this fic...you may suggest side pairings though :D

I'm really sorry doremishine itsuko! if I can't pair Tsuna with Enma...it's kinda because...I have a different plan for him. but there will be 0027 fluff moments in the later chapters.

please RxR


	3. Secrets Revealed

A/N: again, I thank you people for all the faves and story alerts. It made my sad day.

thank you for the reviews: doremishine itsuko (nah. they just couldn't control their hormones, they're just sad), Dremagon, stormypeach1396(hehe IKR), The Neo Productions, Black Rose-Silver Moonlight (well i have a poll for the eventual pairing posted at my profile), Ayumu smile(well 1827 is leading in the poll, so you might get your wish XD...and yeah the soldier is a part of the giglio nero family but they're the bad ones who remained with Byakuran and betrayed Uni..unlike Gamma and some other members)

disclaimer: I do not own KHR

warning: boyxboy

* * *

_Recap: _

_"By the way who were the attackers this time?" Ryohei inquired, this time he's serious. If you squint your eyes around the students crowding at the corner you can clearly see Hana Kurokawa blushing because his best friend's brother is acting so mature. While Kyoko can't help but giggle at her best friend's antics she also thought about how cool Tsuna looked, even if she already saw him in his HDWM._

_"It's the Millefiore family." Tsuna said seriously._

_'WHAT?'_

* * *

Secrets Revealed

'Wait Dame-Tsuna knew who the attackers were?' the class thought, stunned 'Is he a part of the yakuza or something? Nah. It can't be he's too cute and innocent for that.' They thought completely forgetting what Tsuna did earlier.

"What didn't we beat them to the extreme last time?" Ryohei asked, well more like shouted.

"Yes! We know it Turf-top. We saw it with our own eyes when Juudaime beat the crap out of Byakuran." Gokudera said.

"Then, how do you think they managed to get to this timeline?" Yamamoto queried

'He's right, how did they get here?' Tsuna thought.

"We-well anyways we should fix things up here." He finally said at last.

"I already ordered Kusakabe to repair this room." Hibari said.

"Woah! Hibari you finally said something. Hahaha." Yamamoto cheered.

"Tch. I thought you already left." Gokudera said.

"OH HIBARI! I EXTREMELY DID NOT NOTICE YOUR PRESENCE." Ryohei exaggerated.

"You Herbivores, shut up before I bite you to death." Hibari's glare intensified. Before he makes things worse he decided to retreat to the farthest part of the room to cool off. He will let them off the hook for no, seeing as the boss is getting frustrated at the sudden turn of events. That's when he noticed the people staring at him. AGAIN. As if they want him to say something, and so he did.

"Uhmm. E-eto. Are you guys alright?" Tsuna asked, throwing them a concerned look.

The people in the room forgot how to speak. Those cute big glassy brown orbs looking at them, those pink cheeks and the slightly shivering (feminine) body because of embarrassment. The look that Tsuna gave them, gave the guys and instant hard-on, and the girls intense nosebleed (except for Hana and Kyoko).

"Uhmm...guys?" Tsuna asked again. This time they responded.

"OI! Sawada you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Yeah! He's right, since when did you get so strong?"

"Who was that guy?"

Tsuna was overwhelmed with the questions that his classmates were throwing at him. He wanted to faint on the spot, but he had to answer them.

Gokudera, seeing his beloved boss' distress immediately shouted at them "You people SHUT THE HELL UP! Juudaime is going to faint if you do keep doing that."

The class stopped and looked over the brunette to see him shivering. They were guilty. They could feel Hibari seething from the other side of the room.

"Anyway, since they saw the whole thing I think we should tell them Tsuna, what do you think?" Yamamoto asked trying to ease the tension in the air.

"I think your right, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna said, after regaining his composure.

And so he told them the whole story starting from the appearance of Reborn, the encounter with the Varia, the going to the future to face Byakuran and their latest battle with the shimon family. While narrating the story Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei also said their part of the story while Hibari remained silent.

After finishing the story that took them 7 hours to tell Tsuna sighed and said "It's okay even if you don't believe us, you can ask Kyoko-chan if you want to, since she's with us when we got to the future."

At the mention of the idol's name, they immediately snapped their heads at Kyoko to ask for her confirmation. She simply nodded and when Hana asked if that was related to the 'picnic reason' that they gave the school that time, she said a faint "yes". Hana didn't question her anymore, seeing the grim look that Kyoko had.

"So i-it's true..."

"You're all part of the mafia..."

"And Dame-Tsuna is the boss..."

They all whispered while Tsuna and the others nodded.

"THAT IS SO COOL~!" The guys shouted. While the girls just rolled their eyes. Honestly, boys are all the same.

"A-Anyways, guys I think we should all go home now, since it's late at night. We can continue this tomorrow." Tsuna sweatdropped at his classmates' reactions.

They all agreed, excited to harass- I mean- question the boys tomorrow.

The next day...

When Tsuna woke up that morning he already had a feeling that bad things are going to happen today.

When the brunette and his friends opened the door to his classroom, he was greeted by his classmates with Cheshire grins plastered on their faces.

'This is going to be a long day.' The trio thought at the same time, before entering the accursed room.

* * *

A/N: Not so much yaoi moments. UGH. oh well.

Please RxR


	4. Punishments

A/N: again, I thank all of you people, for the faves and story alerts :D

thank you for the reviews: AnimeOtakuDeGozaru(Yeah. IKR XD), Sherry Leblanc, stormpeach1396(well it will be revealed later on :D), Kichou, lojeloce of namimori, doremishine itsuko(well i'll try to make one, but what kid of fic do you want? :D), angel lal milch, TakeshiYamamoto2980

disclaimer: i own nothing

_Recap:_

_When the brunette and his friends opened the door to his classroom, he was greeted by his classmates with Cheshire grins plastered on their faces._

_'This is going to be a long day.' The trio thought at the same time, before entering the accursed room._

Punishments

When they entered the room all of their classmates rushed to them, completely surrounding them (except Kyoko and Hana) and then-

"You were so cool yesterday Sawada-san!"

"Dame-Tsuna, I never knew you were so strong! Are you smart too?"

"Can you show us your cool powers?"

"Oi! Yamamoto since when did you learn to hold a sword?"

"Gokudera-kun, you're much cooler now, since you're a part of the mafia!"

"So that's the reason why you call Dame-Tsuna "Juudaime."

"Yamamoto, do you know many sword techniques?"

This continued for a while, while the trio just sweatdropped while they tried to answer their questions until the bell rang. Everybody stopped and headed towards their seats, for homeroom.

Tsuna sighed Reborn is so going to kill him for telling his classmates about his relation to the mafia. Come to think of it, Reborn's not at home last night. Where is he?

"Good Morning class, I am your substitute teacher." Tsuna looked up, shocked; he knew that child-like voice "My name is Mr. Reboyama."

"RE-REBORN!" Tsuna shouted and pointed his finger to the infant who smirked.

"So that's Reborn..."

"He's so cute."

"Does he like cosplaying or something?"

"Dame-Tsuna's tutor is a baby?"

Tsuna's classmates kept on whispering to each other when a chalk came flying out of nowhere and collided with the wall at the back, then turned to dust. They immediately fell silent after that.

"Dame-Tsuna, it seems that you did something unacceptable. Be prepared to be punished later." Reborn threatened his student, eyes glinting mischievously.

"HIIIIIEEE! I'm so sorry Reborn!" Tsuna bowed repeatedly.

"Reborn-san, please don't punish Juudaime! I am willing to take responsibility and I can explain too." Gokudera said, standing up from his seat.

"O-Oi, kid Tsuna didn't do anything bad." Yamamoto said, also standing up from his chair.

"Shut up you two. Of course I know everything that happened. I'm the world's greatest hitman after all." Reborn stated.

"Then why? Reborn-san." Gokudera asked, confused.

"Because I want to torture him. That's all. It's actually amusing to watch." Reborn said.

"Mou, Reborn stop it already!" Tsuna said, aghast.

"But it's my way of showing my affection." Reborn said, feigning innocence.

'He's lying, he's definitely lying. He's a sadist behind an innocent child's face.' They all thought at the same time.

"Now let me check your attendance." Reborn said "Dame-Tsuna is absent today."

"REBORN, STOP IT ALREADY! HIBARI-SAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Tsuna shouted, horrified, who knows what Hibari would do to him.

"Dame-Tsuna, this is the start of your punishment. Be prepared to see hell for the rest of the day. Especially at home." Reborn smirked; he's going to have an interesting day today.

Lunch time...

Tsuna and his friends were preparing their bentos to eat when...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please report to the Reception Room this instant."

"What did Reborn do now?" Tsuna, whined.

"Juudaime, I shall accompany you! Who knows what that bastard might do to you." Gokudera said.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun I can handle this myself." Tsuna assured his storm guardian.

"But-"Gokudera was cut off when a strong pair of arms circled his waist "Maa, Maa... Gokudera, Tsuna can catch up with us later, besides we can spend some alone time together, ne?" Yamamoto whispered seductively, which made Gokudera and Tsuna blush.

Tsuna bid them farewell and headed towards the reception room thinking 'Why is Yamamoto acting like that? It's as if he likes- ". His musings were cut off when he reached the door to of the Reception room. He knocked at the door and entered.

"Hibari-san, you called for me?" He asked the older teen sitting on the couch.

"Herbivore, it seems that you are absent during your homeroom class today." Hibari said as he stood up from the couch and headed towards the brunette.

"Hibari-san! You've got it all wrong. I was early today and I know that it's all of Reborn's doing. I swear I can explain." Tsuna said he's definitely scared right now.

Hibari knows that the boy is telling the truth because he saw him earlier with his friends go inside the classroom 10 minutes earlier. But he couldn't help but tease the brunette and the infant says that something interesting is going to happen.

"Herbivore, you have to give me a proof." Hibari stated, towering over the brunette who shivered in fear. Cute.

"Eh! You can ask my classmates if you like." Tsuna said.

"Herbivore, are you ordering me?" Hibari taunted, lifting the brunette's chin to face him.

"N- No, o-of c-course n-not Hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered. He's scared that Hibari's face is dangerously close to his, but why is he not pushing him away? Is it because he likes it?

Hibari is definitely amused right now. Tsuna's reactions are very interesting, and his cute blushing face is so cute that he couldn't resist his urge to kiss the brunette.

When Tsuna looked directly on to Hibari's eye, he was shocked to see warm steel-gray eyes instead of the usual cold ones. And wait, is that lust? Nah. Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned, Hibari seeing his actions decided to close the gap when-

"kufufufu...What do you think you're doing to what is mine?"

A/N: well there you have it...

please RxR


	5. Blushes and Warnings

A/N: i thank thee for all the faves and story alerts :)

thanks for the reviews: Klutzy-But-Cute (really? I thought that they were OOC, thanks :D), Kichou(that would be a good threesome XD), angel lal milch(you'll find out when you read :D)

disclaimer: i own nothing :D

* * *

_Recap:_

_Hibari is definitely amused right now. Tsuna's reactions are very interesting, and his cute blushing face is so cute that he couldn't resist his urge to kiss the brunette._

_When Tsuna looked directly on to Hibari's eye, he was shocked to see warm steel-gray eyes instead of the usual cold ones. And wait, is that lust? Nah. Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned, Hibari seeing his actions decided to close the gap when-_

_"kufufufu...What do you think you're doing to what is mine?"_

* * *

Blushes and warnings

"You Damned Pineapple...How dare you!" Hibari seethed, releasing a murderous aura. Tsuna 'eeped'. How dare that bastard interrupt his moment!

Tsuna was torn between being happy and sad. Happy, because Mukuro just saved his ass. And sad, maybe because he interrupted their kiss? He's not sure. Why is he sad in the first place?

While Tsuna is occupied with his thoughts, Mukuro made his move on the skylark.

Tonfas clashed with trident as Hibari tried to block Mukuro's attack. They continued exchanging blows which turned the whole room into a complete mess. Papers flew everywhere, the couch and the walls had scratch marks. It's like a tornado just hit the room.

When Tsuna finally noticed his surroundings, shocked is a huge understatement. How the Hell can the two guardians turn the whole room upside down for only a few minutes.

"HHHIIIIEEEEE! S-Stop it y-you two, or else this whole room will be destroyed." Tsuna interjected but it seems that his warning was ignored. Poor Tsuna.

"What kind of boss are you if you can't even stop your guardians." Reborn suddenly appeared, kicking Tsuna on his forehead.

"Ouch! Reborn! Since when did you get in here?" Tsuna asked while rubbing his sore forehead. There's going to a huge lump on it tomorrow.

"Since you entered this room." Reborn nonchalantly replied.

Tsuna mouthed an "oh." So he's been here since the beginning Tsuna assumed as he tried to think of another way to stop his raging cloud and mist guardians.

Until something clicked. The interrupted kiss.

The _kiss._

"WHAAAAAATTTTTT?" Tsuna shrieked which caused the two guardians to stop their feud temporarily to look at the blushing brunette, with raised eyebrows. What happened?

"Y-Y-You m-mean you s-s-saw _THAT?" _Tsuna is definitely freaking out now. Of all the people why Reborn? Well Gokudera or Yamamoto would've been okay, but why _him?_ Tsuna cursed his luck.

"Yes. I saw _everything._" Reborn smirked, emphasizing on the word "everything". Oh how he love to tease his Dame-student. "I even took some pictures in which I will send to all of the Vongola family's allies, even the Ninth, the Varia, your _mom and dad."_

Tsuna gaped at him, he was rendered speechless. He stared at Reborn, what he can see is a little devil finding happiness in his misery, instead of an infant in a suit. 'Can I die now?'

"Dame-Tsuna you do realize that if you die, your guardians will be a mess and you are the only successor for the Vongola Throne. Except Xanxus, well you know why he can't become the boss." Reborn stated, as a matter of fact.

Tsuna gave up reasoning with his sadistic tutor will only mean that he's digging his own grave. He sighed and glanced at his two guardians who seemed to be amused. Why is he surrounded by sadists anyway?

Tsuna decided to exit the room and headed towards his classroom. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto may be worried about him right now.

When he entered the room, all eyes were looking at him; they were surprised to see him unscathed, maybe being a boss has its perks.

Tsuna sat at the back of the class and stared at the window. He was thinking about the earlier event. He blushed when suddenly remembered the-wait. Okay. Stop. He's straight, dammit. He likes Kyoko.

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, the rest of his classmates were staring at him, secretly, of course or else they'll get caught. The faces that Tsuna makes when he's thinking are just so cute that they tried to stop their incoming nosebleeds.

The rest of the day was uneventful, since Tsuna just stared at the window, while his classmates stared at him. Well, some even fantasized about him, on what he would be like as a mafia don.

=GAAAHHHIDON'TWANTTODEBATENOOSAVEME!=

The next day...

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera are nearing the school gate, when they noticed a huge crowd in front. They seem to be reading something.

As they got nearer and nearer the school gate they can hear their murmurs.

"No way..."

"It must be a prank."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh look, they're here." After hearing those words, the whole crown immediately fell silent as they divided themselves into two, to let the trio pass. The trio could feel their heated gazes on them and they started to get nervous. What's that all about? That's when they noticed the huge poster, on the gate.

It read:" VONGOLA FAMILY, PREPARE YOURSELVES BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO GET OUR REVENGE ON YOUSOON! Especially you SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, for beating our beloved boss BYAKURAN-SAMA and sending him into prison. –Millefiore Family."

Gokudera glared at the sign and then turned to look at his beloved boss who is shaking.

"Juudaime, its okay we'll get them again this time." He assured patting his boss' back.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore; his peaceful days are officially over. He clung onto Gokudera, who looked stunned because his boss never acted like this before. Yamamoto, pitied Tsuna as he rubbed the boy's back trying to comfort him. Tsuna is not crying, well yes he is sad, but now he's pissed 'How dare they manage to include innocent lives?' he thought angrily. He needs to talk to Reborn. Now.

The audience at the back didn't seem disturbed to what Tsuna did. They even pitied the boy. How could someone do a prank like that? Well, if only they knew that it's true.

Tsuna's classmates were all worried for the safety of Tsuna and the others, they may be strong but, what if the enemies were stronger?

* * *

Somewhere in Italy...

"What the hell is that trash doing?"

"Lil' bro, I hope you're alright."

"Tsuna-kun, be safe."

After a few seconds: "I/WE ARE GOING TO JAPAN."

* * *

A/N: waaahhhh! who do you think are coming? well it's obvious...hahaha

anyways please RxR

**notice: I won't update, until thursday next week. well because I have many projects to do, and I'm sick, so yeah. I'm so very sorry**


	6. Unexpected Visitors

A/N: I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. well it's because I got sick (as what I've said on the last chap) and I have to pass 7 reports...and I still have 4 more to do...honestly, to think that a high school student has a work equivalent to that of a college student's...anyways enough ranting...again, I thank all of the people who added this story on their faves and story alerts :)

thank you for the reviews: Kichou, AnimeOtakuDeGozaru (the third one will be revealed on the next chap. But there's a hint here), mezame usa-chan no yami, mayra-the-fox

disclaimer: i own nothing, except myself :P

* * *

_Recap:_

_Somewhere in Italy..._

_"What the hell is that trash doing?"_

_"Lil' bro, I hope you're alright."_

_"Tsuna-kun, be safe."_

_After a few seconds: "I/WE ARE GOING TO JAPAN."_

* * *

Unexpected Visitors

After the whole poster incident, not only Tsuna's class knows the whole secret, but the whole school as well. Tsuna had been receiving more stares from other people, be it from his senpais or kouhais, (since he's only a second year middle schooler) boys and girls alike. Gokudera and Yamamoto are always tense. They always insist that they should stick with Tsuna at all times.

Tsuna had enough of their over protectiveness, but decided to let it go, because he knows that his guardians are just thinking about his well-being. He remembered his talk with Reborn when he got home yesterday.

"_Dame-Tsuna, I'm going back to Italy tomorrow. I'll be staying there for a few days."_

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_I have to speak to the Ninth."_

"_Is it about the Millefiore?"_

"_That, and also the fact that the whole school knows your secret."_

_Tsuna felt the guilt wash over him. "But it's their fault for showing up first."_

"_It's still your responsibility. You're the boss."_

_Tsuna groaned when he remembered something "Oi! Reborn, now that the whole school knows everything, what if the principal called mom?"_

"_Don't worry; I already took care of that." Reborn said, smirking_

"_Don't mind the small details. But Tsuna, now that I'm gone no one's going to give you advices and tortu-I mean lecture you. I expect you not to neglect your studies and training. And be careful, you'll never know what might happen." Reborn said as he finished packing and jumped on the helicopter waiting for him outside Tsuna's bedroom window._

'_Where did that came from?'_

Tsuna kept on thinking about Reborn's last words, as he made his way to his next class, Math.

* * *

=Somewhere in Italy's International Airport=

"Scum, send us to Japan. Now."

"VOOOIIII! Faster you Bitch."

"Ushishishi...seems that you two are riled up. Japan, huh?"

"My, my, they seem so lively!"

"I am not paying for the tickets."

"Sempais, you're all so noisy. And why didn't we use the Vongola jet in the first place?"

Everybody tensed. How come they never thought of that?

"S-shut up brat. We just want to know how it feels to ride an ordinary plane."

"VOOOOIIIII. Fuck off."

"..." (the rest)

"Whatever you say so..."

* * *

"O-Oi Romario, hurry up with the tickets we're going to be late!"

"Y-Yes boss. But why didn't we use our own plane?"

The blonde stopped. 'I totally forgot about that!'

"B-Because I don't want to, let's just hurry" That was a white lie.

* * *

"Ahh...Tsuna-kun, it seems that we will be seeing each other again."

* * *

=Math Time=

Tsuna is trying hard not to fall asleep, but he can't help it if the teacher is just plain BORING. He can see Yamamoto hiding behind the book, sleeping. Gokudera, on the other hand is sleeping openly with his legs propped on his table. He pitied Mr. Nezu, even though he hates him, he can see the angry marks on his face. So as not to anger their math teacher any further, Tsuna decided to try not to fall asleep.

Note the word, TRY.

Tsuna can feel his eyes get heavier every second that passes by, so he decided to stare at the view outside window.

A few more boring minutes later...

"And that is how we derive the quadratic equaton." Mr. Nezu finished.

Tsuna is not paying attention to the class anymore so he didn't notice the glare that Nezu sent him for not listening.

Nezu is really pissed at the moment, those brats how dare they not listen to his fabulous lecture. However, he cannot lay a single hand on them, because they're members of the mafia and dame-Tsuna appears to be the boss. And he does not want to die yet, due to a certain fact that some unknown person blackmailed the whole faculty and the upper echelons. So he decided to restrain himself even though he was boiling on the inside.

Tsuna stared and stared at the view, until he saw a black limousine park in front of the school gates.

'Huh? I wonder who it is. That person seems to be extremely rich.' Tsuna thought.

He saw the door open and he was anticipating the moment the person comes out of the car when...

"Sawada! Please answer question number 2" Mr. Nezu announced, which caused a few people to wake up and Tsuna to scream "HIIIEEEE!"

"I said, answer question number 3." Mr. Nezu repeated, annoyed.

"pssstttttt...Juudaime...the answer is x=√25." Gokudera whispered desperately trying to grab Tsuna's attention.

Yamamoto just looked at the whole scene, still sleepy. Too bad for Gokudera, Tsuna didn't seem to understand what he just whispered.

Tsuna was about to answer when the classroom door suddenly busted open and many men wearing suits started entering, completely surrounding the classroom.

'Are they the enemies?' The trio thought. Tsuna reached for his gloves and pills. But what he heard made him think otherwise.

"Yo. Lil' bro!" Dino said, entering the classroom.

"Dino-san!"

"Bucking Bronco!"

"Yo! Dino-san"

Dino was about to respond to them when-

"VOOOOIIIIIIII! You brats! Are you still alive?" Squalo entered slashing his sword-slash-hand violently causing the other students to avoid the blade.

"Scum." Xanxus snorted.

"Ushishishi...we meet again." Bel snickered

"Ara...you have grown old."

"..." (the rest)

"EHHH! The Varia too? Even Xanxus is here!" Tsuna shrieked. What the heck is happening now?

"You bastards! What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera shouted while shielding his beloved tenth.

"Maa. Maa Gokudera, Tsuna, maybe they're here to visit us." Yamamoto tried to calm them down.

"You baseball-nut! Do you think they would even dare visit tenth after the battle? Are you nuts?" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, aghast.

"Now, now you two, let them talk." Dino calmed them.

"A-ano, Dino-san, would you mind send some of your men outside? Our classmates are getting intimidated." Tsuna pleaded. "And also we have class."

When Dino noticed the situation he gave an awkward laugh as he ordered his men to leave. They were about to leave when-

"What do you think you herbivores are doing?" Hibari seethed. First it was the pineapple herbivore that intruded, now them?

"AH! K-Kyoya w-we were just about to leave!" Dino said as he sweat-dropped leave it to Kyoya to appear out of the blue.

Hibari was about to let them go when he saw Xanxus standing there, looking bored along with the rest of the varia.

Tsuna felt his Hyper Intuition alarm when he saw that Hibari was about to pull out his tofas again.

"W-Wait Hibari-san! Please don't start a fight, it's still class hours and many people will be disturbed." Tsuna reasoned

Hibari considered this and said at last pointing at Xanxus "You Monkey King, field. 3:00p.m." and then he left.

"I'll take you on, trash." Xanxus snorted as he and the other varia members exited the room, leaving Dino, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera to process the scene that just occurred.

"EHHHHH!"

* * *

A/N: Wao...this is the longest chapter that I've written,yet. Anyways please review, it won't hurt to click the blue button down there and write a few words.

BTW and like what I've said from the last chapter I'm supposed to update this on thursday along with 'The Club' but that would mean torture, so I decided to update this first!

now to start on those reports...


	7. Another Surprise

A/N: I AM SORRY. :( I was supposed to update this like 5 days ago. But noooo... My computer just had to catch a virus. All of my files are corrupted. I have to start all over again. Unless if you know how to retrieve corrupted files then I am eternally grateful to you! Anyways, thank you for the faves and story alerts!

thank you for the reviews: Sadistic Princess13, HikariTakeru Vongola1827, Kichou, angel lal milch (it's so hard. D: thank you anyways), pokermaniac039, LilyMoonstone (well not really), xPrincesstheRipperx (thank you for pointing that out. I just get confused sometimes. I think I still am though.), Silbermondie

disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

_Recap:_

_"W-Wait Hibari-san! Please don't start a fight, it's still class hours and many people will be disturbed." Tsuna reasoned_

_Hibari considered this and said at last pointing at Xanxus "You Monkey King, field. 3:00p.m." and then he left._

_"I'll take you on, trash." Xanxus snorted as he and the other varia members exited the room, leaving Dino, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera to process the scene that just occurred._

_"EHHHHH!"_

* * *

Another Surprise

Tsuna tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk, he's really worried now. What would happen to the whole field, or worse the whole school, if he can't stop the fight that will take place later between his cloud guardian and the varia leader? One thing's for sure though, there would be HELL, Lots of it.

Unbeknownst to our dear brunette, his other two guardians were shooting worried glances at him, while his other classmates were getting overly excited for the upcoming battle. Well it is their first time witnessing a mafia battle so technically they are not going to skip that one. Some, even texted their friends from the other classes or year levels which resulted to the whole school knowing the upcoming event.

2:45pm.

15 minutes left and Tsuna still haven't thought of any other solution to solve his problem. I f Reborn was here, he would've kicked his head right now.

-RIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG-

'Shoot! I wasted the rest of the time thinking about Reborn's possible punishments that I haven't thought of a plan.' Tsuna groaned as he slowly walked towards the field, with Yamamoto and Gokudera trailing beside him.

When the trio reached the field, they were astounded at the sight in front of them. The whole student population of NamiChuu were watching! There were people watching from their classrooms, some were even taking pictures at the uninvited visitors, Even the teachers and the principal seemed to have taken an interest at the fight that is about to begin.

Tsuna searched frantically around the field, looking for Hibari until he spotted him enter from the school gates. You can actually feel the murderous aura that surrounded him, most of the students who were still sane, inched away from the pissed skylark, while the not-so-sane people ran towards him to take some pictures or give him some words of encouragement.

Too bad for them the head prefect is pissed, so they all ended up getting 'bitten' to death.

Xanxus and the other varia members merely raised an eyebrow, while Tsuna and the other students gaped at Hibari. Poor students, they didn't know what hit them.

Tsuna is now panicking like crazy. How in six hells will he be able to stop them? Only a miracle would be able to save him this time...

Xanxus and Hibari were now at the center of the field, raring to go. Tsuna, on the other hand hyperventilated, while Gokudera fussed over his beloved boss and Dino and Yamamoto simply laughed it off. It's now too late. No one can stop them now. Tsuna visualized Reborn, kicking him on the head right now, for not being a good boss and all. Honestly, without Reborn –though Tsuna won't admit this out loud- he's a complete mess. 'No! I will solve this on my own.'

Tsuna was about to stop the two raging beasts, when he saw yet another black car park in front of the school gates. 'Huh? I wonder who it is.' But his question was answered when he saw red poking out of the door.

RED.

RED _HAIR._

'EHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna shrieked he really is getting way too many surprises in a day. It's not his birthday right?

This caused Xanxus and Hibari to look at him, wearing their why-the-fuck-did-you-stop-our-fight faces. While Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino and the rest of the varia members followed Tsuna's gaze and was also stunned to see the oh-so familiar face. What the-? The rest of the audience simply kept quiet, well because they don't know what the heck is happening.

"ENMA-KUN!" Tsuna screamed, running towards the redhead happily.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma greeted, shyly smiling at the brunette.

Basically after the whole Shimon incident Tsuna and Enma became closer to each other. They're basically the best of friends because they both have many similarities that they can relate to each other pretty well.

Seeing as the two getting all close to each other, Hibari can't help but feel a pang on his chest. He needs to bite that red haired herbivore to death because he's stealing _his_ property.

Everyone shivered when they felt an enormous killing aura approaching. Tsuna seemed to notice this too so he asked Enma to back off a little.

"Hibari-san, Good thing you decided to stop your fight." Tsuna said.

"Herbivore, what I do is none of your business."

Tsuna shivered, not in a good way but in an if-you-piss-him-off-he-will-bite-you-death kind of shiver. Gokudera, seeing his boss' discomfort tried to divert the prefect's attention away from him.

"Oi, bastard I thought you hated crowds." Gokudera taunted. He smirked when he saw Hibari twitch, he turned to the students who gulped in fear and decided to follow the dog. Just this once.

"I will let this slip this time herbivore." He said to Gokudera, then turned to the quietly, dispersing students. "Crowding around the field is against the rules. I will bite you to death." He dashed after the students who are running away screaming. Oh he's so going to have so much fun today.

Tsuna sighed in relief when he noticed the prefect occupied, with his err...disciplining. He turned to Gokudera to say his thanks and that he owes him. Gokudera being the loyal right-hand man he is simply said that it's his job to protect him.

"Tsuna-kun, sorry for coming here without informing you." Enma said.

"It's okay."Tsuna reassured the other teen. 'Even Dino-san and the Varia didn't inform me too.' "Oh by the way Enma-kun, where are Adelheid and the others?"

This caught the Shimon boss off guard. "Um...I kind of ran away."

"EHHHHH! But isn't that bad? I'm sure they're worried sick right now!" Tsuna said to Enma.

The Varia simply raised their eyebrows. So the kid had the balls to run away for the runt? Interesting. Dino is not surprised to hear the news after all they are pretty close. Yamamoto simply laughed it off while Gokudera reprimanded the rain guardian, saying that there's nothing funny about the things happening.

"I know that, Tsuna-kun. It's just that when I heard that a new family is trying to kill you, I simply can't just sit back at watch things unfold." Enma reasoned.

Tsuna was taken aback. Is that also the reason why Dino and the Varia came all the way here from Italy?

"Thank you for the concern Enma-kun, actually Reborn went to Italy the other day to talk to the Ninth about the things that are happening right now. And I'm supposed to train too." After saying this, people seemed to be bombarding him with more questions or the likes.

"Reborn-san is not here? Tenth I shall patrol around your house 24/7 from now on, to make sure that you are safe!"

"Hahaha. Gokudera, you sound like some stalker there. So, the kid's on Italy, huh?"

"Reborn's on Italy?"

"What the fuck? Why didn't the old man inform me?"

"VOOOOIIII! Here I thought that we can get more useful information from the kid!"

"Shishishi...it seems that the situation has gone worse."

"Bel-sempai, no one wants to hear your opinion."

"Oya, Oya, so the Arcobaleno has gone to meet the Ninth?" After hearing this, Tsuna turned, and saw someone familiar.

"M-Mukuro! When did you get here?" Tsuna asked the illusionist.

"kufufufu...I just happened to pass by, when I saw a huge crowd outside and decided to look."

"Don't fuck with us, you pineapple! It was obvious that you are stalking the tenth!" Gokudera spat.

"Speak for yourself, dog." Mukuro taunted.

Before the other two guardians start another battle Tsuna intercepted saying "Gokudera-kun, Mukuro please don't fight."

"Yes Tenth!" Gokudera bowed.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, before your dog interrupted us-" Gokudera growled. "- when you asked that question to me...is it because you missed me?" Mukuro leered.

"Ehh...Uhmm...Uh...No...Of course not!" Tsuna denied, while blushing.

"Oya, but it seems that your face is telling me otherwise." Mukuro leaned, face dangerously close to Tsuna.

'Eeeep.' Tsuna thought but then someone decided to stop Mukuro.

"Master, fancy seeing you here." A monotone voice said.

"It is rude to interrupt, young one." Mukuro turned to Fran smiling the I-suggest-you-back-off-or-I'll-kill-you-for-interrupting-our-moment, smile.

The green-haired illusionist seemed unfazed by the invisible threat that his Master sent him. He simply stared at him while the others tried to process what the kid said. Silence...

Tsuna was the first one to break the silence when he asked "Wait, Mukuro you have another disciple? I thought it was only Chrome, Chikusa, Ken, M.M, Birds." Tsuna didn't mention Lancia because he's now free from Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun of course I'm free to gather new ones, right?"

"Yeah, what the pineapple said." Mukuro and Bel stabbed him. Tsuna and the others (excluding the varia) simply gaped at them how can they stab him? And why is he not crying in pain?

"You frog, why didn't you say anything to us?" Bel twitched, holding another knife.

"You didn't ask, besides boss knew from the start." Fran said flatly, while removing the knives stuck on his back, folding them and finally throwing them.

"You little...Stop throwing my knives and give them to me, but polish them first." Bel said, annoyed.

"Why should I follow you...Besides I'm too lazy to do that."Fran said continuing his work.

Ignoring the two Dino decided that it's time to ask Tsuna and the others to meet up at his place to talk about things. Everyone agreed and decided to meet up 3 hours later and Dino asked Tsuna to inform the skylark about the meeting.

It took all of Tsuna's guts to convince Hibari to go to the meeting. Good thing that the prefect had fun biting students to death, that he accepted the invitation.

* * *

2 hours later at Dino's place...

Everyone is seated on a long table. You can feel the tension in the air.

"Ahem. So we are all gathered here to discuss the main problem at hand. The Millefiore family." Dino spoke first earning everyone's attention.

"Now Lil' Bro please tell us what exactly happened." Dino smiled warmly at Tsuna to encourage him.

"Well it all started when..." Tsuna told them everything answering the questions that they asked, while Gokudera and Yamamoto supplied the other information that he missed.

"Well that's just about it." Tsuna finished, exhausted. Luckily for him, Romario is there to give him water.

"Che. What a pathetic soldier." Squalo snorted.

"Trash. Why the fuck did you tell your classmates no, the whole fucking school about the Mafia!" Xanxus roared.

"Eeek! But I had no choice, they saw everything!" Tsuna said, scared.

"You could've lied." Bel butted in.

"Now, now I'm sure Tsuna didn't mean it. We should all rest now. The Varia, Enma-kun and I just came here from a very long trip." Dino said, dismissing the topic, after saying that Kyoya immediately walked out of the room. 'That was fast.' Everybody thought at the same time.

* * *

The next day...

Dino's room...

After taking a bath Dino saw a letter addressed to him lying on his bed. He was surprised to see the contents of the letter.

_Dear former dame-student of mine,_

_Even if I'm in Italy right now I still know the things that are happening there. Starting tomorrow Dame-Tsuna will train with Xanxus to improve his skills. Don't worry you don't need to tell them this because I already sent them letters too. I have a mission for you._

_Your mission is to make a certain someone jealous. Of course you know who this person is. Apparently my dame student also likes him, but is too clueless to figure it out for himself. Now you are to help Kozato Enma to make this person jealous. Do it or I'll shoot you. No one should know about this._

_- Reborn_

Dino stared at the letter. So his little brother likes _him_ eh. This is interesting.

* * *

Inside Xanxus' hotel room...

While Xanxus is reading the letter he couldn't help but smirk at its contents.

_Xanxus,_

_I am leaving my dame-student in your hands. You may do whatever you want to him, it's not like you're going to rape him since you already have someone. Oh. And if you find my ex-student and the readhead suspicious don't worry about them. Just ignore them._

_- Reborn_

Oh he's so going to have fun tomorrow.

* * *

Inside Enma's hotel room...

_Enma,_

_I know that you ran away. So I am stalling your family here. Now, since you owe me a huge favour, I have a mission for you. You are to make a certain prefect jealous by getting all lovey-dovey with my dame-student. Don't worry my stupid ex-student will help you. Follow this or else I will tell your family what you are doing._

_- Reborn_

Sorry Tsuna-kun, but I have to do this. Though, this is pretty amusing.

* * *

Inside Tsuna's room...

_Dear Dame-Tsuna,_

_Stupid student of mine, even if I'm far away from you I know what you are doing. I will kick you when I return. Now, since you don't seem to be training I asked Xanxus to train you starting tomorrow. You should thank me for doing that._

_- Reborn_

Tsuna stared at the paper. How on earth did Reborn knew all the things that happened? Maybe because of his insect friends. And why Xanxus? Of all the people that Reborn had to pick it should be Xanxus. He's definitely a devil incarnate.

* * *

A/N: whoa... another long chapter! hooray! anyways guys please watch this! It's so damn funny. XDD I do not own it, too. :P just remove the spaces :)

http : / w w w. /portal/view/334798 (The silent hill)

please RxR

edit: june 5, 2011


	8. Training and a one day break

A/N: whoa...It's been a while since I last updated...well hehe what can I say I've been busy in school exams, graduation and the ball. And ohh~ I got a part-time job. Well mostly because I've got nothing to do at home. I know you're probably thinking that I should use those times to write and update or something, but I need money to buy myself some stuff...I can't rely on my mother because err...She's using it for the family and my tuition (and I asked too many things from her already)...yeah my classes will start on May already...ughh my break TT^TT...anyways enough of my ranting. Oh and thank you for the story alerts and faves!

P.S. Well you might have noticed that the summary changed...well because...I don't know...hahaha XD

thank you for the reviews: **HikariNoTenshi-San **(haha thank you!), **shinnifura-chan** (I hope you'll remember what you were supposed to ask), **Silent-melody2413 **(well I just thought that even if Reborn is away he'd still keep an eye on Tsuna. And I'm glad that you liked the letters.), **hamandeggrock** (aw fran is so cute XD and yep it's going to be one), **Kichou** (haha good foresight and this chap is a good sample of that), **Chel di Cieli -for ch. 1,2,3,4,7-** (ahaha thank you! sadly there's no 182769 here...but in the next one...there will be...teheehee), **mayra-the-fox** (yeah...poor tsuna and his misfortunes and thanks!), **TheOrchid **(thanks...well I made a poll last time the result's at the bottom part), **Yukirin-Sama **(thanks!), **-Yuna's Reincarnation-1** (haha me too, that's torture!)

anyways enjoy...AND I OWN NOTHING! ;)

* * *

Training and a one day break

Valentine's Day passed by quickly. And Tsuna didn't have time to celebrate, though there WERE certain things that happened. Thus days turned to weeks then months. And, well, Xanxus (still) had been torturing, erm...training him to death, they used the Namimori mountain to train.

During their training Tsuna could swear that Xanxus is enjoying his suffering. That damned sadistic scarred bastard. Dino and Enma on the other hand were cheering and holding a banner that says "Go Tsuna! You can do it or else Reborn will kill you!" So much for encouragement.

Whenever he tells Xanxus that he needs to rest the older teen would only smirk at him and aims his flames on his face and thus another tiring and endless battle ensues.

Xanxus will only stop if and only if he's hungry, tired or just wants to meet a certain longhaired loudmouth.

And Tsuna's tired, really really tired. Damn Reborn and his sadistic ways.

While our beloved brunette was busy pitying himself because of his misfortunes in life, Somewhere in Italy a certain baby is sitting in front of a huge plasma screen TV while eating popcorn. It appears that that certain someone is watching a live broadcast of Tsuna's training in Japan. How the hell he did that? No one knows. Not even Leon. And that's a first.

"Prepare yourself Tsuna, though you still have a long way to go." Reborn smirked when he saw Tsuna lose to Xanxus. _Again._

Reborn sighed how did this idiot won the ring conflict again? Oh yeah. Xanxus was disqualified. So he trained more. Whatever Tsuna learned in the future is useless against this guy.

* * *

Back to Tsuna...

"Mou, Xanxus really don't know how to hold back. Wait scratch that. HE DOES NOT KNOW WHEN TO STOP!" Tsuna whined. Good thing Xanxus got hungry and decided to ditch training.

"It's okay lil' bro. Because i can see that you've gotten stronger." Dino smiled at Tsuna.

"You really think so?"

"Tsuna-kun, he's not lying. You really have grown stronger." This time Enma chimed in to reassure Tsuna. This caused the brunette to blush from embarrassment but smiled nevertheless.

_SNAP_

"Ahaha. Sorry lil' bro you were so cute a while ago that I had to take a picture." Dino smiled sheepishly.

"Mou, Dino-san anyways I still have a lot to learn!." Tsuna said with determination.

"Good luck on that." Dino and Enma said simultaneously.

"Anyways I've got to send this to Reborn and to your guardians!" Dino exclaimed happily while typing in his cellphone. "Oh and to Maman and the others too" he added as an afterthought while preparing to send the pictures.

This caused Tsuna to blush beet red and tried to grad dino's phone, but he tripped and landed on Dino who accidentally pressed something. This caused Enma to silently take a picture for future purposes.

"Owww..." Tsuna said while scratching his head.

Dino simply stood up and offered a hand to Tsuna to get up as well, but when he glanced at his phone he let go of Tsuna's hand which caused the brunette to fall again, good thing enma was there to catch him.

"Gah! I pressed ALL CONTACTS which means that I sent it to everyone in the Vongola alliance!"

Tsuna paled. "OH NO! OH NO! I'M DEAD MEAT! KILL ME NOW!"

While Tsuna was busy hyperventilating the message was sent to everyone in Dino's contacts and some their reactions were:

"That fucking Bronco how dare he take a picture of Juudaime in his vulnerable state! Don't worry Juudaime I will restore your honor!"

"Maa...Maa...Tsuna's cute though."

"I didn't know that Sawada can pull off something like this! This could be useful in boxing!"

"Onii-chan! , Stop saying that...Tsuna-kun is cute here though."

"Hahi! Tsuna-san would make a really good uke!"

"Kufufu...A cuteness of this calibre could be an illusion."

"The boss could really pass off as a girl" then mutters "I should call Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan to adjust our doujin."

"VOOIII are you sure that you didn't rape him or something?"

"Shut up trash."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Dame-Tsuna you still have a long way to go. Though, this would be a good blackmail material."

"Ara...my son's all grown-up"

"I guess my son isn't cut out to be manly, this works too! I hope he'll find someone good."

"Ushishishi...I didn't know that peasant was this cute. I still have my froggy though."

"Baka sempai, you don't own me and Sawada-san must be in pain now."

"..."

* * *

Back to Tsuna...

"I can feel their reactions...I bet they're laughing at me now." Tsuna sulked.

"Don't worry Tsuna! They'll get over it and anyways I have good news for you!" The blonde chirped.

"I don't care! I want my stolen dignity back!" Tsuna wailed.

"You have a one day break from Xanxus' training tomorrow!"

This caused Tsuna to forget everything that happened a while ago. A DAY WITHOUT XANXUS! HOORAY!

"Really? You're not joking right?"

"I'm not, because apparently Xanxus is not getting that much action with Squalo and he wants to drink...so yeah." Dino finished lamely.

Tsuna didn't actually care why Xanxus decided to postpone their training for a day because he's free at last!

"But it's only for tomorrow." The older one reminded and this crushed Tsuna's spirit. Why oh why is he suffering this kind of thing. 'Oh no! I bet after the break his attacks will get worse.' Tsuna visibly shivered.

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun at least you'll get a break or do you prefer to train more? Enma said.

Tsuna looked at Enma who smiled at him. 'He does have a point though. Fine I'll treasure my day off. But I have a feeling that something is bound to happen.'

"So Tsuna-kun, let's go to the Amusement Park!" Enma suggested.

"Sure! Dino-san would you like to come too?"

'This is a perfect chance for someone to get jealous.'

"I'll go, but Tsuna be sure to invite everyone for tomorrow, especially a certain someone." Dino winked at the confused brunette.

'Why is Dino-san winking? Does he have a disease wherein he blinks uncontrollably? And who's this special someone that he's talking about?' These were the things that were running in Tsuna's head at the moment but he just smiled to mask his concern to the older boss.

If only Tsuna knew. Then again where's the fun in that?

* * *

The next day at the Amusement Park Entrance...

"Sorry I'm late! Mom said that she'll be taking the kids with her. That's why they can't go today." Tsuna said, a bit relieved that he's safe from taking care of the rowdy children for a day.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun" Enma assured him.

"Yup we're only waiting for a few more people."

"Oh and Kyoko-chan and Onii-san can't come because they're meeting with their mom and dad today, while Haru and Chrome are out to buy some books called Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and some BL doujins." Tsuna informed completely oblivious to the things that he said.

"Do you two have a fever? You're both red." Tsuna pointed out.

'He's too dense for his own good.' The two men thought at the same time. 'But that's one of his cute points.'

Dino was the first one to regain his composure whereas Enma's still a bit pink.

"Ohh that's a shame then, we'll just wait for Hayato, Yamamoto and Kyoya to show up."

"What about Mukuro?" Enma quarried finally coming back to his senses after the shock.

"Well if I remember correctly he's out to buy more chocolates with Ken and Chikusa."

'More like to spy on you. Then again that pineapple does love chocolates.' Dino thought.

Just then Tsuna's phone began to ring and when he answered the device his ears almost bled when he heard the bomber's voice.

"JUUDAIME! I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT ATTENDING YOUR SPECIAL DAY OFF! BUT REST ASSURED BECAUSE I AM PLANNING ON PUNISHING MYSELF AFTER THIS!"

"Gokudera-kun calm down, it's okay. Why aren't you coming anyway?"

There was a short pause on the other end.

"uhhh...well...y-you...see..." Another pause, until he heard the phone being snatched away from his right-hand man.

"Oi! Yakyuu-baka give me back my phone!"

"Ahaha. Tsuna! Sorry we can't come because Gokudera and I have an important matter to attend to. Have fun with the others though."

"Okay. You two have fun too."

"Oh by the way I heard that Hibari's coming." And with that Yamamoto hung up. Tsuna was stunned. THE Hibari Kyoya is going to the Amusement Park. Were they talking about the same guy? Then again there's only one Hibari in Tsuna's family. Someone please pinch him and tell him he's dreaming.

PINCH.

"Ow! Enma-kun, what was that for?"

"For spacing out. Now let's go we're already complete. Oh an you looked like you needed one."

"Eh?" Tsuna squeaked after he heard Enma say that. Was he really that obvious? But when he turned, right there in front of him is none other than THE Hibari Kyoya wearing his usual attire. Black vest, Black pants, Black shoes, White long-sleeved shirt and of course the arm band.

'How come he's still wearing the school uniform on a Sunday?' Tsuna thought.

He wore wearing his blue parka with the number 27 in front and a simple khaki shorts and a pair of sneakers.

Enma wore a simple white shirt with a muscle sleeved black hoodie and brown corduroy shorts and also a pair of black sneakers.

And Dino decided to not wear his green trench coat today instead he wore a green shirt and a pair of jeans with his whip attached at the back part and of course a green converse.

Compared to the three of them Hibari's a little out of place. But that's what the skylark wanted. Tsuna stared at him, shell shocked. And even though he hates to admit it, he wanted to see the skylark wear casual clothes even for once. Not a yukata because Tsuna already saw Hibari's future self wear that...and Tsuna sort of thought that he looked...nice. He still did not expect Hibari to go with them, though.

"Yes lil' bro even I was astounded when I saw him heading towards us." Dino sympathized.

"Err...right. Anyways Hibari-san, what made you decide to go with us?" Tsuna asked.

'To spy on you.'

"The baby told me to." Hibari said nonchalantly.

'So Reborn's behind this as well. Typical.' Tsuna thought bitterly.

"Uhh...shall we go?" Dino mentioned awkwardly.

"Oh. Sure."

Dino winked at Enma who caught on to his plan and dragged Tsuna to the nearest ride.

Hibari, being a possessive person that he is decided to follow them. Of course he's glaring at a certain redhead while doing so.

When the three of them were not on hearing range Dino took out his phone and decided to call someone.

"Hey. It's me."

"...!..."

"Okay, I'm sorry alright. But I can't resist it."

"...!..."

"Don't worry he won't get mad, on the contrary he'll be happy. And calm down will you."

"...!..."

"No he's not suspicious."

"..." 'It seems that he's calm now.'

"Anyways are the preparations done yet?"

"..."

"Good! Anyways meet you guys later and remember the plan!"

Beep.

"Yosh! Everything's going smoothly."

With that Dino put his cell phone back in his pocket and headed over to the others.

When he got there, the sight that greeted him was priceless. OH HELL THIS IS BETTER THAN REBORN LEAVING! Oh wait that's way better. But Fuck that!

It appears that the ride that Enma had dragged Tsuna into was the cups and saucers. So of course Tsuna and Enma were riding on one cup. But what Dino didn't expect to see if for Hibari to actually try riding one.

Yet, there he was riding alone, not moving, while glaring daggers at the two happy and oblivious boys, well maybe not that oblivious because Enma could actually feel the intensity of the glare and yet he does not seem perturbed because he kept on sticking to Tsuna which angered the prefect more, but he can't do anything about it because...well because!

Dino was amazed by the sight. Why couldn't he just move over to them? And what the...Is he SULKING? THE Hibari Kyoya is SULKING! Hell must have frozen over.

Whatever Enma said or did to Kyoya was effective because the skylark is jealous alright. And because of that Dino learned 3 things:

Because of Kyoya's possessiveness he would follow Tsuna wherever he goes, even to crowded areas, much to his distaste.

Kyoya does not know how to ride the cups and saucers...and possibly the other rides...he's too unsociable.

Wait is he SULKING? He's a little pink too. Or is that a POUT? Who cares? Because Kyoya is finally showing another face. (except for his smirking face)

Ha! Reborn will be proud of his new discoveries. Who said he's an idiot? Oh yeah...Reborn.

And this moment is definitely priceless. Even the people who're afraid of Kyoya were staring at him. Therefore Dino has to take a picture while he's not looking.

SNAP.

Hibari shifted his gaze from the two herbivores towards the bronco only to find him snickering while holding his phone.

A snickering idiot+ a phone+ him on a ride = DANGER ALERT.

That was definitely not a good sign. With the equation on his mind Hibari rushed over to Dino only to see him press the send button. THERE GOES HIS MOST PRECIOUS EGO. Hibari made a mental note to make a grave for his shattered ego. He'll put on the gravestone: "Here lies Hibari Kyoya's broken ego that was shattered in an instant because of a picture that a certain idiot in the next grave took."

Yes, just like what the last sentence said, Hibari will make sure that he will bite the blonde to death in the most slowly and painful way possible, for doing the unthinkable. And the grave shall be named: "Here lays the dumb blonde named Dino Cavallone who committed a great sin against Hibari Kyoya. And will forever be an HERBIVORE. P.S. He's an unimportant person so it's best for you to forget him before his clumsiness affects your minds, so move on."

But before Hibari even managed to whip out his tonfas Tsuna and Enma came back together, which caused Dino to laugh nervously he was saved and for Hibari to look over to them.

THEY'RE FUCKING HOLDING HANDS. That little runt looking smug then smirked at him. He dared MOCK him? Preposterous. On the other hand Tsuna is pink. That was the last straw first Bronco, now the red-haired herbivore? Hibari saw red. OH IT'S ON!

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N: bet you didn't expect Chrome and the others to be like that huh? If you did then good for you. So...was it good? bad? tell me...because this is shorter than the last chapter...

please R&R

ohh and the poll's result is here:

Hibari- 20

Gokudera- 5

Xanxus- 4

Mukuro- 3

Dino and Yamamoto- 1

Bel, Byakuran and Irie- 0

spoiler (read at your own risk): there would be a huge explosion. some wooing. (hehehe...)


	9. Cafe

Gokudera felt really bad for ditching his Juudaime, but this is important because his Juudaime's happiness is at stake here. Or so the Bronco says.

"That damned Bronco will really regret this." Gokudera growled.

"Maa, maa, this is for Tsuna right? And anyways I think we should wait for Dino-san to call us." Yamamoto patted his fellow guardian at the back.

And speaking of the devil, the Bronco called.

"Hey. It's me."

"You fucking Bronco how dare you do that to Juudaime!"

"Okay, I'm sorry alright. But I can't resist it."

"If Juudaime gets mad at us, I will fucking kill you before committing seppuku."

"Don't worry he won't get mad, on the contrary he'll be happy. And calm down will you."

"And what if he gets suspicious? You will pay for it!"

"No he's not suspicious."

" Good but I'll seriously kill you if this fails." 'It seems that he's calm now.'

"Anyways are the preparations done yet?"

"Yeah. It's all done."

"Good! Anyways meet you guys later and remember the plan!

"Whatever."

Beep.

"Oi. Baseball idiot, where the hell is the pineapple bastard? He should be back by now!"

"Well he's actually outside, serving the customers."

"Well at least he's useful, now let's cook I'm sure the others will be arriving soon."

"Haha! Okay."

* * *

A few hours later…

Mukuro suddenly barged through the door, startling Gokudera and Yamamoto in the process.

"Hurry you two! They're here!"

"Oh shit. You Idiot set up you illusions, FAST!"

"I'll overlook your badmouth this time…Now to greet our customers…" And with that Mukuro left.

* * *

-Back to Tsuna and the others-

"Enma-kun, are you alright now?" Tsuna asked worriedly

"No, actually my cheek hurts." Enma said. Well actually he feels a lot better, then again he has a mission to fulfill, so he's acting all hurt though he's sure that he'll get a lot of injuries later courtesy of the skylark, who's seething on the sidelines. 'Well this pain is worth it, if it means Tsuna's happiness in the end.'

'That damned redheaded herbivore, he will surely pay, if it wasn't for the Bronco then he would've sported more injuries, but no, he only received a punch and a kick… well it's better than nothing.' Hibari thought as he glared at Enma.

"Well I think we should go, I know a good place where we can eat! It's also famous in the mafia." Dino said as he led the teens to the store. 'Let's now start the plan.'

When they entered the shop, an auburn-haired man in a waiter's outfit immediately greeted Tsuna.

"kuf- I mean, welcome dear customers!" the suspicious looking waiter greeted, winking at Tsuna in the process.

'HIIE! What's wrong with this person! He sort of reminds me of Mukuro…" Tsuna thought as he let the waiter guide him.

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, Dino sent the man a thumbs-up while Enma simply nodded back at him. Well, for Hibari even if he only met the man, he seriously wants to bite him to death.

After taking their seats, and placing their orders, Tsuna sighed. And turned to Enma (too bad for Hibari, he's seated next to Dino, but he's facing Tsuna so it should be alright) "Enma-kun, you sure you can eat?" He asked.

Enma was about to say he's fine, but since he has a mission to fulfill, he shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, but it seems that I can't lift my fingers because of the pain…"

"Oh! Do you want me to feed you then?"

Now this caught Hibari, Dino, and the _eavesdroppers_ off guard. Hibari and a few others were practically seething. You can only guess who those few others are. Hint: silver and indigo. Good thing the 'waiter' decided to show up with their orders before a certain someone could start a rampage.

Feeling sorry for his friend, Tsuna decided that he and Enma would share the plate because Enma 'incapable' to lift his arms. He asked the 'waiter' if he could somehow merge their orders in one serving, since they ordered the same thing.

The waiter forced a smile on his face and entered the kitchen.

* * *

~kitchen~

When the waiter entered the kitchen, he was not surprised to see the chef try to appease the 'waitress'

"That damned brat! How dare he make Juudaime feed him?" The 'waitress' shrieked.

"Maa…maa…he's got a mission, remember?" The 'chef' said.

"Kufufu…I suggest you agree with our chef, milady" Mukuro smirked seeing the blushing face of the said 'lady'.

"YOU BASTARD! What the fuck did you just make me wear? I'm a _guy_, dammit!"

"You should be grateful, because your precious Juudaime will be able to see you in such a beautiful attire…" Well Mukuro didn't really notice it before but, now that he looked at the storm guardian his body is a little feminine just like his boss. He looked, dare he say it…sexy. 'Ugh. What am I thinking?'

"Oi! Yamamoto get your hands off me now…what the- Why is the tenth feeding _him?_" Gokudera asked.

Mukuro whipped his head to the table and there it is…Tsuna feeding Hibari, and the bastard had the audacity to look smug.

Gokudera and Yamamoto simultaneously looked at Mukuro, well because they can practically feel the murderous aura that he gave away. Gokudera sighed.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll go to bring the food to them." And with that, he left Yamamoto to deal with the pissed illusionist.

* * *

~Back to Tsuna and the others~

Tsuna didn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to feed Hibari too. He does not know why, either. It might be because he saw Hibari's injured knuckles. Yeah, probably. But when he started feeding the skylark, he involuntarily flinched, it's like there's someone in the room that wants to kill.

Suddenly, a beautiful waitress approached their table to bring the food.

"Ju-Uhm, excuse me sir, here's your food." Tsuna stared at the 'lady' he can somehow feel as if he'd known this 'lady' all along…

Gokudera tensed when he noticed that his Juudaime is staring at him. He's torn between being proud and uneasy. Proud, well because he'd expect nothing less from his boss to be able to notice the disguise/illusion and Uneasy, because if his boss finds out the truth they're screwed. He needs to get out of that situation and fast! He looked at Dino, who is sadly eating away, then at Enma who's busy eating but making sure that Tsuna wouldn't notice.

"Herbivore…quit staring it's rude" As much as Gokudera would hate to admit it but, he owes the bastard this time. As for Hibari, well he could care less.

* * *

-Tsuna's house later that night-

"I'm home…" Tsuna said as he entered the house and made his way towards his room.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Reborn sitting on his bed, drinking his Espresso.

"R-Reborn! Y-You're back?"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna and I have a news for you." Reborn put down his coffee and looked at Tsuna. "You along with your guardians and the people who knows your secret are going to the future the day after tomorrow."

"Eh….EHHHHHH?"

* * *

Hey peeps! It's been a while huh? sorry for this pathetic excuse of a chapter...It's just that I need to upload something right? after 4 months...was it? I WILL SERIOUSLY EDIT THIS AFTER I'M DONE WITH THE FINALS!

anyways you see I'm pretty busy nowadays y'know adjusting to college life and all and I got side-tracked by the other fics, but don't worry I'll still try to update every now and then! And I really rushed this fic, so pardon for the errors and stuffs. And for those who read the spoiler from the last chap. sorry for not following it, it slipped off my mind...and I'll make sure to put it next chap!

**BTW did you notice the little 6959? haha I was just wondering what would you prefer...6959 or 8059? I mean feel bad for Mukuro...as for Yamamoto...uh...Haru? =))))**

Now! thank you for all the faves and story alerts!

**Reviews~**

**lovepikachu12** (thank you~) **Princess Arcs di Cielo** (haha! yeap! Hibari's jealous~) **-Yuna's Reincarnation-1** (welcome~) **Kichou** (thank you~) **Ilyasviel16** (haha thanks! well at least your mom didn't send you to the mental hospital XD) **yuulegui** (wow! thank you so much! though I'm sorry for this pathetic chapter) **Silent-melody2413** (well I couldn't think of anyone who can be Tsuna's tutor XD and thanks :D) **pokegirl8059** (well here's what happened to Gokudera and Yamamoto as for Xanxus and Squalo...I'll put that next chap ;D) **HikariNoTenshi-San** (haha! I also want those pictures, if ever they existed) **Imitation Angel** (hope this chapter is okay ^^) **relorelo** (haha IKR!) **HibarixZhen** (yeah I too want to see that! I hope one day Amano would decide to draw a sulking Hibari) **ApasserbyAnon** (well its BL. and anyways your review made me laugh)

for those who are reading The Club: I'm currently writing the special chapter...though I'm kinda stuck...so it'll take a while before i can finally post a chapter. sorry.

well gotta sleep now~ It's exactly 2:37 am and I have to sleep since I have to wake up at 5:30 am later~ ta-ta~


	10. Expect the Unexpected

Tsuna's depressed, very, very, _very depressed._ Well he doesn't even know if it's the right emotion to describe what he is feeling at the moment. Sure he had fun, with his day off, yesterday so erm…let's just say he forgot his last match with Xanxus, and to make it worse, the whole Varia squad, his guardians and even his _classmates_ are watching him. The joy.

'Reborn just had to arrange this event to publicly humiliate me, as if humiliating me in front of my family or my classmates is not enough. He just had to humiliate in front of them and worse the Varia is here with their cameras. I'm doomed.' Tsuna thought miserably.

"Of course dame-Tsuna, it is my job to tor- I mean _train_ you." Reborn smirked

"H-Hey you were about to say torture, weren't you?"

"What in the world are you talking about dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked trying to look innocent.

"You trash, done yet? I've got something important to do with another trash." Xanxus smirked at Tsuna, while Reborn smiled knowingly.

"Okay! Start!" when Reborn said these words a series of cheers roared.

"Woohoo! Good Luck Dame-Tsuna!"

"What the hell? Is he drinking a pill? Oh my God, is he scared? What happened to the

badass dame-Tsuna?"

"He looks so hot!"

"Juudaime! Don't worry I'll protect you!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera it's his match, no need to interfere. Good Luck Tsuna!"

"Sawada! Beat him to the EXTREME!"

"Oya, oya it seems that he has gotten stronger. Now dear Chrome step aside or you'll get hurt."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama. Good Luck Boss."

"Hn."

"Shishishishi, that peasant won't be able to beat boss."

"Bel-sempai, please don't talk anymore or else they'll loose their will to fight."

"VOII! Burn him to ashes."

"Boss will surely win."

"Everyone place your bets here on who will win."

When the fight started everyone was placing their bets, either on Tsuna or Xanxus. This made a certain arcobaleno happy. 'Who knew this fight would make me rich.'

"You stupid cow! What the hell do you think you're doing placing your bet on Xanxus!"

"Because, he's scary looking?"

"The Fuck? Don't you have any faith in Juudaime! He's stronger than that bastard! He already beat him! Oh? Don't tell me you forgot? I know, I'll help you remember it." Gokudera said as he prepared to punch Lambo.

Its either the people are ignoring them or they were just too engrossed with the fight that they couldn't hear a child's crying voice while whipping something out of his hair and a guy cursing.

Even though he's fighting Xanxus right now, Tsuna can still sense what is happening around him. He can even hear Lambo and Gokudera fighting, even though it's a normal occurrence his Hyper Intuition is tingling. Something is bound to happen.

So when he was about to deflect Xanxus' Martello di Fiamma, something hit him.

Of course, the ten-year bazooka that Giannini fixed to make the time last for about twelve hours, what else? So now, poor Tsuna is engulfed with pink smoke.

Everyone stared at the pink smoke. Tsuna's classmates' panicked.

"O-oi…that's a bazooka right?"

"Is he okay?"

"Oh no! What now?"

"Dame-Tsuna, is gone?"

"Shut up. All of you that was the ten-year bazooka, anything it hits switches it's past self with it's ten year later self." Reborn explained.

"Ohhh so we get to see Dame-Tsuna's older self? Cool!"

"Oh my god I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend…or worse a wife!" Hibari smirked at this, of course he'll be taken in the future, and he won't have a girlfriend, but a lover, he won't be a husband, but a wife and he'll make sure to be Tsuna's husband.

Mukuro glared at Hibari, knowing full well what that skylark is thinking.

"Hey, when will that smoke clear? I wanna see dame-Tsuna's future self already!"

Now that they thought about it, that smoke is taking its time to clear, and so they kept quiet and stared.

Until they heard a moan, they all ignored it thinking that it might be their imagination. And then they heard it again, only louder this time. The girls blushed while the boys smirked. And then the smoked cleared.

There he is, Tsuna's older self his face all red and panting, his hair's messier than usual, unbuttoned white shirt, pants hung loosely on his knees exposing his black boxers, and his hands are handcuffed in front of him, while his necktie tied his ankles. And are those hickeys decorating his neck and chest?

**OMAKE: **(what happened to Xanxus and Squalo)

Xanxus' in heaven. Yes, heaven. Why? Because he's surrounded with different kinds of booze and whatnot. Finally, a day off with that trash, though he's pretty much proud to say that the brat has gotten stronger, so he's confident that they'll win the fight with the Millefiore. Anyways, enough with the trash, and back with the previous topic. What was it again? Oh yeah...He's in heaven...

Xanxus was about to indulge himself again in another glass of tequila, when the door burst open, and the Vice-Captain entered.

"VOOIIII! What are you doing here?"

Heaven just turned into hell, and he will pay.

Xanxus reached for his gun and fired at Squalo in which the latter dodged perfectly, while continuing his nagging.

"VOOII! What was that for? And don't drink all the booze or else you won't have anything to drink tomorrow!"

"That is not my problem. Just remember this no wine means hell for the lot of you, especially you." Xanxus smirked at Squalo.

"Che. Try me." Squalo taunted as he walked towards Xanxus and smirked back at him, face to face.

"Oh I will..." Squalo's eyes widened when he realized the meaning behind those words, he tried to run but alas, Xanxus caught his arm...

Maybe Heaven didn't turn into hell after all...It just got better...

* * *

A/N: I hope Xanxus and Squalo were not OOC...and so were the other characters...

okay so 8059 it is =)))) I'll just make Mukuro pester Tsuna =)))...  
anyways...I'm in the middle of studying but I wanted to write a little...yeah a little...which explains the short chap...only 977 words D: I will try to make the chap longer next time...but in the mean time I'll focus on my finals :D  
I'll put the wooing part in the next chap too~ hehe

Thank you for all the faves and story alerts!

**Reviews~**

**Kichou **(IKR? How I wish that'll happen in KHR, oh well) **HibarixZhen **(In Italy...you'll see) **PokeSpeLoverGirl333 **(I kinda made this into an 1827 fic, but I'll try to put some more parts with 0027 and possibly 8427...thank you!) **galinsydney **(haha okay! and thanks!) **lovepikachu12** (thank you~) **princessayla15**(I hope this chapter is okay ^^)

please RnR :D


	11. Jealousy and Threats

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKUDERA HAYATO-SAMA! ^w^**

Now on with the chapter =w=~

* * *

Jealousy and Threats

Everyone stared at the brunette, trying to process the scene. They were shocked to see Tsuna like that, although they had to admit it, he's hot. A girl randomly screamed 'kyaaa' and decided to take pictures, that's the time when the other girls and boys decided to copied her.

Gokudera immediately ran towards his boss at full speed, after snapping out of his daze.

"Juudaime! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Ahn…Huh?" Tsuna looked around…Oh God… "HIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna jumped up, stumbling a little because of his tied ankles and decided to wear his pants first to save whatever dignity he has left. That's when Hayato came to his side.

"Juudaime! Don't worry I'll save you!" He turned to the crowd "You fucking perverts! Die!" And with that he threw his dynamites at them, which made the crowd disperse, of course they protected their phones so that their new 'treasures' won't get destroyed.

Because of Gokudera's dynamites, Tsuna's guardians and the Varia (except the underlings, they left when TYL Tsuna appeared to take care of their 'problems') snapped out of their stupors and rushed towards the brunette and surrounded him.

"You fucking brat what the hell are you doing in the future?"

"VOIII! What the fuck? Compose yourself!"

"I knew he's not suited for the position, Boss is."

"Ushishishi, I didn't know that the Vongola brat swing that way."

"Sempai, don't tell me that you're lusting after him…gross…someone save me from this deranged fake prince."

"Oh my~ I knew he's gay! I can't wait to ask him so many things~ I'll make sure to teach his younger self more positions~"

"This is rich. I'm sure many people would pay up for this valuable information."

"Yo! Tsuna what kind of game are you playing in the future for you to end up like that?"

"Oya? I didn't know that _he_ would be able to do _that_ to you…No matter, I definitely won't give up…kufufufu."

"Boss, are you alright? Let me untie your ankles for you."

"Tsuna-kun, looks mature now! Right onii-chan?"

"SAWADA YOU LOOK SO EXTREME RIGHT NOW!"

"Well all I can say is that Sawada is not a monkey anymore."

"Tsuna-san looked hot just now!"

"Lil' Bro! So you ended up with _him_ huh? Good to know!"

"Tsuna-kun, I'm glad that you're happy in the future."

All their reactions overwhelmed Tsuna that he just stood there and smiled sheepishly at them. They really are the same as their counterparts in the future. While he's busy replying to them he didn't notice that a certain skylark didn't join them, instead he's glaring at the group.

Hibari is definitely unhappy when he saw the future degenerate's self. Sure he's handsome and all but that doesn't change the fact that someone finally claimed him. He fumed at the thought of someone staking his claim on the said brunette. And his anger rose even higher when he noticed that the herbivore was more than happy to oblige to that someone's needs. He needs to talk to the Vongola Boss to know his lover, so that he can bite that lover's young self to death so that he wouldn't end up with the herbivore in the future. Oh yes, that would be good, very, very, _good._

After calming the horde of people, Tsuna finally noticed that a certain someone is missing. He scanned the whole place only to see the missing person glare at him from a distance. He sweat-dropped he can only guess what that man is thinking after years of spending time with him. He was about to approach Hibari when Reborn tried to kick him on the head, in which he avoided even though he's not looking.

Reborn smirked; Tsuna is pretty good to be able to sense his kick without even looking at him. Well of course he's gotten good in his reflexes, Reborn is his tutor after all.

"I see, that you have gotten good." Reborn finally said after the brunette finally fixed himself.

"Of course, you're the one who taught me after all. And after all those years of your Spartan training I can confidently say that I have improved a lot." Tsuna smiled at him.

"Oh really now? Then that does mean that you're not no good anymore?" reborn queried.

"Well I don't know, if we're talking about fighting then I guess, I'm good. But if we're talking about a different thing then…" Tsuna trailed off a tint pink colored his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well why don't you share with us what you were doing before you ended up here." Reborn had a knowing smirk on his face that Tsuna audibly gulped. It also didn't help that all people were now staring at him, including Hibari who suddenly looked interested as he approached the group while keeping his distance from them. Even the students and the other Varia members who fled earlier are back waiting for his answer. Oh boy…He's doomed.

Reborn almost laughed at his student's face, but he didn't laugh he's Reborn after all. Although seeing his student's face turn red amused him to no end. Seriously it's amazing that his face isn't permanently red after all these years of blushing.

"Oh? Tsuna why are you so silent…and _red_? It can't be that you were doing _naughty_ things in the future even though you're a boss? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't skip your work dame-Tsuna, the papers will only pile up." Reborn shook his head as if he's disappointed, but he's smirking inside knowing that he hit a spot as the brunette turned redder by the second.

"Sh-shut up Reborn! I need a break away from those pesky papers every once in a while. And it just so happens that I'm transported here in the middle of my break." Tsuna mumbled out the last part, but they all heard it.

"Really now? And what kind of break were you having that needs for your ankles to be tied and your wrists to be cuffed? Were you having a party and you were chosen to be a live piñata?" Reborn rolled his eyes while the people around laughed. "Just admit it dame-Tsuna."

"A-admit what?"

'He's really dense.' "Just admit that you were about to have sex before you were transported here." Reborn stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Everyone just stared at him. How can he say such things so nonchalantly?

"Wha-? Reborn! How can you say that so casually?"

"Because I'm the world's greatest hitman. Who knew you were into bondage. Anyways, so who's your lover?" Again, everyone stared at him. For a kid, he's really good. They turned to Tsuna, some had knowing smirks, while some just stared at him, confused.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. He does not want to tell them because it's embarrassing and it's pretty obvious that he's just doing it to tease him. "Come on Reborn, You and I both know the answer."

"Yes of course because we all know that its-" Reborn didn't get to finish his sentence because Tsuna clamped his mouth shut. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Reborn! Please don't say it! Because for all we know he hasn't realized it yet!"

"Hmph. I will listen to you this once dame-Tsuna, but don't think that I'll let you off easily after interrupting me." And with that he strode off.

Tsuna heaved a relieved sigh before he followed Reborn. "So what are we going to do? I'm stuck here for about twelve hours or so."

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm sure you know what transpired just before you popped in."

Tsuna thought for a while until he realized something. "Today's my fight with Xanxus, right?"

"Of course, and you know what else?" Tsuna paled, even without his Hyper Intuition he can pretty much tell what's going to happen next. "You're going to fight him. You told us earlier that you've gotten stronger, right? I think this is a good opportunity for you to show off."

"Wa-wait! Reborn! Aren't you a bit worried about my past self? I mean I'm pretty sure he's in trouble right now! After all _he _just came back from a 4-month long mission and we haven't seen each other 'til a while ago. I'm pretty sure _he's_ annoyed. For all we know _he_ might be _harassing_ my past self right now." Tsuna reasoned.

Hibari tensed, the nerve of that man to harass the herbivore. He _really_ needs to find out who that damned man is. He hoped that it's not the pineapple herbivore; then again it would be for the better because he can bite that pineapple ten times than normal. Hibari smirked then turned to the illusionist who looked amused while watching the brunette stutter, oh yes that would be very fun.

"Oh please dame-Tsuna, I'm sure your past self can take care of himself. And I'm sure _he_ can restrain himself. On the other hand, he _might_ do some _naughty things _to him." Reborn smirked, while Tsuna and the others tensed. That's not a good sign. For the younger Tsuna, let's just hope he won't be scarred for life.

"You're not helping at all!" Tsuna wailed.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't be so immature, and you call yourself a man? Pathetic." Reborn looked at him. "Then again you're not necessarily a _man_." He smirked.

Tsuna blushed, well at least he got what Reborn meant. "Mou! Stop teasing me!"

"Well, whatever let's forget the fight for now. I can always make you fight the 10 years later Xanxus anytime I want when we go to the future tomorrow." Tsuna paled. He's such a sadist.

"Anyways, now everyone gather up and go back to your places. I have an announcement to make." Reborn called, using his leon-turned-into-a-megaphone.

He waited until everyone was completely quiet and comfortable before he proceeded. " As you all know, the Millefiore Family is targeting dame-Tsuna again." Everyone nodded. "And that, he and his family are required to go to the future, _again._ Now as you all know, everyone related to him in some way has to go to the future. It's a good thing that dame-Tsuna and the others revealed the truth because I don't want to explain everything." Reborn sighed then looked at the students.

A minute of silence passed before the students finally cheered.

"So that means that we can also go to the future?"

"Yes."

"And we get to see the Vongola Base?"

"Yes."

"AWESOME!" The students all high-fived each other and cheered some more, while the Varia and Tsuna's family members merely sighed at their anticipation.

Reborn got fed up by the noise and a shot was heard. Everyone quieted down and looked at him questioningly. "I'm not done yet. Now before you cheer again I just want to tell you that you're all now a part of the Vongola because you know our secrets. But don't get too happy, because as you all know you are acquainted with Tsuna and the others so that means there would be assassination attempts on you." They all shivered then Reborn continued. "Or do you not want to join? After all you're not officially part of the Vongola yet, therefore I can kill you all because you know too much. Now choose: join or be killed?" Reborn asked, an evil glint present in his eyes.

Tsuna's classmates all cowered in fear. And they all eventually caved in. "Fine." They all uttered simultaneously. After all if they join the Vongola they may learn how to fight and they're sure that Tsuna and the others wouldn't let anyone harm them so there's nothing to loose, on the other hand if they decline…they all shivered at the thought. Reborn smirked in victory.

"Good, Now be here tomorrow at the same time. No lates or else…" He trailed off.

"Y-Yes!" And with that they all left, leaving Reborn, the 10th gen., Enma, the Cavallone family, and the Varia behind.

"Glad that's over." Tsuna muttered, while the others looked amused at what just transpired earlier.

Reborn turned to them. "Whatever, all of you listen. I asked Giannini to make alter the device for tomorrow, so that when we get to the future you lot won't change with your counterparts." This got their attention.

"Why?" They asked, though Hibari, Mukuro and Xanxus merely raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? So that you'll be able to train with your future selves, but as not to disturb the balance, the time limit is 3 days before they go to the past. Understand?" They all nodded.

"Good. Now Dame-Tsuna you'll go with Dino because you can't go to your house looking like that. Don't worry I'll explain to maman. But remember after you go back to the future inform your guardians that you'll be seeing us within 2 minutes." Tsuna nodded before turning to Dino and Enma.

"Dino-san and Enma-kun you both are awfully quiet today."

Dino and Enma exchanged looks. 'There's no way we can tell him that we're planning our next move on how to make Hibari-san/Kyouya jealous!'

"O-Oh? Well because i-its f-fun watching you guys."

"Y-Yeah! W-what he said lil' bro!."

Tsuna can only wonder what has gotten into them, but shrugged thinking that they must be tired.

Reborn just sighed. 'Idiots.'

* * *

A/N: Well here's the chap~ I hope they're not getting OOC...I'm trying so hard not to make Hibari and the other characters OOC for the past chapters. Please tell me! :)

And OMG I can't believe it! I'm a Dean's Lister! whoohoo~~ It's actually a huge shocker! Why? Because I'm not taking my college life seriously, I mean I don't study! Well I read and scan the powerpoint presentations online but definitely NOT STUDY. I mean I _don't_ take down notes, much less listen to my prof. blabber. I guess it's just luck? who knows.

Oh my! Compared to the last 2 chaps this one is longer~ hooray!

Anyways thanks for all the faves and alerts~~

Reviews: **lovepikachu12** (haha! you got that right!) **drinkwaterkora** (yeah he lost his dignity.) **Kichou** (thanks~) **Celstine** (nope it's not the last one~ :D) **DarkestEnd** (really? Thanks~~ haha hope this chapter is okay) **Kuroi Kurara** (yeap poor Tsuna. Well that's what makes Hibari hot :3) **HibarixZhen** (thanks~) **Rinatsu** (thanks~ don't worry you'll see more of it soon~) **Kyara17** (thanks~~) **Redd Night** (I'm glad you like this story! thanks~)


	12. Vongola Base TYL

A/N: hey guys~ Yes, I know this is a day late -_- sorry 'bout that. This chapter is also extremely short.

Thank you for the reviews faves and alerts :D

disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.

* * *

Why Me? Part 12

It was already in the afternoon when everyone was complete. And Reborn was pissed. What did he say about being on time?

"Any reason as to why you are late?" Reborn pointed his gun towards Dino.

"A-Ah w-well it seems that Tsuna didn't return in time until two hours ago." Dino stuttered.

"Then what were you doing during those two hours?" The gun was now pointed to Dino's forehead.

"Err…well my men went out drinking last night so I had to fetch a cab?"

Tsuna's classmates stared at the blonde. How the hell can fetching a cab last for two hours? Then again, if you're a clumsy idiot that is only useful when your men are around you are bound to be a mess without them. Take the tenth Cavallone boss for example.

Reborn sighed, well there's no helping it. And time is running so they have to do it fast. He turned to the people with him.

"Okay because of the clumsiness of someone, instead of us getting there on time our arrival would be delayed for about 30 minutes." Reborn informed them before turning to Dino "Where's Dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn! I'm here." Said brunet appeared beside Dino to help him up.

"So, how was your trip to the future?" Reborn asked an all-knowing smirk plastered on his face.

Tsuna turned bright red and was now a complete stuttering mess. He accidentally dropped the Bronco to the ground, making the man fall face first and groan at the added pain to his body. Reborn sighed; really his students are all useless.

"We're waiting Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pointed out, Tsuna flinched feeling the heated gazes from the people around him.

"I-It was eventful." Well that came out as a question rather than a statement.

Reborn scoffed at his student's vagueness; then again a little teasing should do the trick.

"By eventful, do you mean almost getting raped?" He smirked while the others merely had amused expressions.

Tsuna almost died on the spot. Why oh why must he suffer the embarrassment? It also does not help the fact that his classmates are enjoying his pain, the varia looked amused, his guardians, Dino and Enma looked happy? Huh? Why? And the murderous aura directed at him worsened it all. He turned around only to see Hibari glaring daggers at him. Why is he glaring at him when his future self was the one who molested him? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Hibari is not a happy man at the moment. What the fuck is his future self doing letting the herbivore get almost raped? When he gets to the future he is going to bite both his future self and the herbivore's lover to death. No one touches his property.

Reborn noticed the tension between the two and decided to end it. There's not much time left so they should all get going. He motioned for Lambo to prepare the bazooka.

A gunshot rang through the air to alert them. "Now all of you will follow this order: Class 2A with Haru, Varia, Dino, Enma and lastly Dame-Tsuna and his Guardians with me of course." And with that the people lined up to follow the hitman's orders.

* * *

~Future Vongola Underground Base in Japan~

The Varia was transported to their own base in Italy so they don't know if the time travel was successful. They all checked if everyone is present then they focused on their surroundings.

The people who time travelled before noticed that nothing changed in the base so they deemed it safe to enter. Tsuna and his guardians entered first followed by the others.

The walk inside the Vongola Base was eerily quiet; no one uttered a word for fear that an attack would greet them. Even the noisy ones were unusually quiet this time. They warily watched their surroundings, looking for anything out of place. They may seem paranoid because they're inside their own base ten years later, but who can blame them. The place was downright creepy because it's quiet and dark, except for the occasional grunts and suppressed moans here and there.

They all simultaneously stopped, each of them having different thoughts of their own. The perverted ones had knowing smirks, the clueless ones had horrified, excited, or confused looks and the fangirls/boys had amused smiles.

The ones who had horrified looks are Lambo, I-pin, Dino, Tsuna and Enma they thought it was a ghost, obviously. So they started to panic and tried to run towards the exit but Reborn's gun stopped them.

Gokudera had an excited look, because he assumed that the source of the sounds came from a UMA, so he decided to whip out his notepad and started to take down notes furiously.

Yamamoto and Ryohei shared confused looks because they don't see anything wrong in the sounds that they are hearing. Ryohei sees it as a sound of pain during training while Yamamoto only sees it as a natural and harmless sound.

The fangirls/boys are having internal nosebleeds. They needed to witness the erotic scenes happening around them. If only they knew their way around then they would be able to watch with popcorn, should they have a spare time to prepare one.

And lastly, the perverts are enjoying the sounds. Oh how they wanted to know if their future selves are involved. That can be a great learning material if they watched their future selves' techniques.

Ah but looks like someone's livid.

Hibari wanted to murder someone, _something_ in the most gruesome way possible. With the noises he's hearing he assumed that Tsunayoshi and his lover are doing _that._ And he's downright furious. Someone's pleasuring his herbivore and that someone needs to be disciplined. Immediately.

And before Tsuna can get over his fears he saw Hibari fast-walk inside the base. He looked like a serial killer with the look on his face and Tsuna can only pray for the poor man's soul that will take on the skylark's rage. But deciding that he might be able to stop the irate cloud guardian he motioned for the others to follow him.

The cautious feeling earlier was now replaced with curiosity as the followed the outraged skylark make his way to a certain room. After taking a few turns here and there the now noticed a large door that led to…

Hibari's hideout?

And the noises are definitely much more louder now. They all turned to Hibari who looked equally confused as them, sans the other people who guessed the entire situation already.

Reborn spoke up "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to march inside?"

Hibari grunted before opening the door to step inside while the others followed.

And now the young cloud guardian is confused, why are the noises coming from his base? It can only mean one thing…

They all stopped in front of the tatami doors and began to breathe in to calm themselves and prepare for the sight that will greet them beyond those doors.

Then Hibari, tonfas ready, barged in.

A scream echoed all throughout the base. No, make that two.

Simultaneous flashes of cameras were seen.

Stutters and indignant noises were heard.

Smirks were exchanged.

* * *

A/N: see, it was crappy wasn't it? SORRY! I will update on the New Years, January 1st.

'til then...Please Review!


End file.
